


Rough

by cwtlyf



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtlyf/pseuds/cwtlyf





	Rough

枢木朱雀没有犹豫，拽住黑色衣领拉开，贴身的高领无袖勾勒出令人兴致高涨的丰满胸脯。没有什么缱绻暧昧的念头，他用破碎的玻璃片从双乳间划开衣物，然后顺着撕裂的形状将无袖彻底撕开。

“——你就这点本事吗？一生气就找奶吃的小男孩？”朱丽叶斯被迫松开支撑自己的右手去遮挡自己的胸部，然而这样的行为也让她失去了好不容易保持住的平衡，后仰摔倒在椅面上，形成滑稽而别扭的姿势。

愤怒也许是性欲最好的催化剂，好到枢木朱雀甚至都不觉得自己在生气。他轻而易举地摁住朱丽叶斯的挣扎，将她胸前仅剩的情趣内衣拽掉，艳粉色的乳头和饱满白嫩的乳肉失去束缚，不知羞耻地在空气中甩动，一同诱惑着他的还有那枚穿在右乳头上的紫水晶乳环，摇动着将光赋予生动的色彩。

胸被手揉搓着，用近乎凶狠的力道。朱丽叶斯难受地扬起头，咬住下嘴唇不肯吭声。揉抓的疼痛和乳头被时不时照顾的快感让她陷落进地狱与天堂的循环，她纤长的手指抠挖着椅面上皮质的布料，留下抓痕。

她正在被羞辱，精神从被折磨的肉体中抽离，她不愿意就这样毫无尊严地认输：“你也是这样对她的吗？尤菲米亚，你和她上过床了吗？”

掐出她乳头的力道几乎称得上残暴。枢木朱雀自以为是的情绪掌控力被毫无反抗之力的女人破坏地彻彻底底。

我永远也不会这样对她！不会这样对她，更不会这样对那个善良无辜的鲁鲁修！

“你永远不配提她的名字，朱丽叶斯，”他的声音很轻，却让朱丽叶斯第一次感到害怕，“你甚至不配使用这个身体！”

来不及反驳，她被拉住脚踝，翻过身体，上半身搭在椅面上，饱满的胸部坠在空中，双膝弯曲抵在椅面边缘，腰被握在手中，臀部高高地翘起。

枢木朱雀将那短的可以露出内裤的裙子拉到腿弯，连同那包不住臀部的内裤一起。用手握住滑腻白嫩的臀肉，拨开，露出早已开始情动的秘部。

“朱丽叶斯，你应该认清楚自己的身份，你不过是个朝着皇帝摇尾巴的狗。”他俯身，在那泛红的耳朵旁边，亲密地、恶狠狠地说道。

朱丽叶斯艰难的回过头，不肯示弱：“那你又是什么？枢木卿，你是尤菲米亚的狗，是皇帝陛下的狗，你他妈现在还要肏一条狗，告诉我——你是什么？”

朱丽叶斯没来得及听到回答，三根手指闯入她的甬道，她不是没有性爱经验的处女，但突入起来的袭击让她哑了嗓子一般痛苦地干嚎。失去支撑力量的上半身贴在椅背上，片刻前还乱抓的指甲陷入皮质的椅面中。

我不会和你做爱。枢木朱雀冷淡地看着那抽搐的躯体，将留在外面的两根手指塞进挤得满档的入口，透明液体沿着他的手指流出，沾湿了两侧敏感的柔唇和浅且稀疏的柔软毛发。

朱丽叶斯瞪大眼睛，自持与冷静被在体内搅动的不安分手搅得分毫不存，她低声抽泣起来，腹部紧张的绷紧，压在皮面上的胸部随着体内手指的抽插前后摩挲，乳头被摩擦的疼又痒。

“你应当为你的行为付出代价。”朱丽叶斯的哀叫并没有让枢木朱雀放弃他的计划，他已经忍了很长时间，直到今天他才明白，他无需为伤害朱丽叶斯感到愧疚。

他用力捏住朱丽叶斯的腰，沾满液体的手指在里面慢慢张开，将甬道打开到不可思议的程度。更多的液体从手指与手指之间的缝隙里淌出来，发出湿哒哒的响声。

枢木朱雀直起身，居高临下地俯视着这场凌虐般性事的主角，看见她用尽全力抬起头，依然不知死活地嘲笑他：“……你满足了吗？在她的画像前……做这种事……”

他将整个手掌推进去了。

朱丽叶斯的凄厉惨叫没有动摇他半分，手腕前的部分完全埋入湿润之地，手指探寻着每一处软肉。

她仅剩的挣扎停止了，睁大的，不可置信的眼睛淌满痛苦的泪水。身体仍旧随着体内的动作做出疼痛或欢愉的反应，她的大脑却没有余力再转动。

“在她画像面前做这种事，”枢木朱雀抽出泡在淫液里的手，被撑开的洞口暂时丧失复原的能力，被堵在里面的液体顺势流了出来，水流一般落在地上。

他站起来，看了看那幅注视着一切的画像。朱丽叶斯没有他的支撑，胡乱地倒坐在地上，偶尔发出两声猫似的哀泣。

“——我大概很满足吧。”


End file.
